


King of Tragedy

by zerev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Psychic Abilities, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerev/pseuds/zerev
Summary: ”You’re selfish, Kageyama. If that time you didn’t force yourself too much to beat your own best friend in a battle just so you can win, that tragedy wouldn’t happen at all.” Keiji continues, narrowing his eyes.Tobio inhales a breath, slowly and steadily stares at Keiji, as he begins clenching his fist strongly, obviously feeling the slow pain on his vein.“What do you know?” Tobio’s expression turning dark, his eyes trembling as a small wicked grin makes it ways to the boy’s face.





	1. Kageyama Tobio.

_Tobio can hear it. The screaming of people around him. The screaming of innocent people that don’t deserve any of this things happening to them._

_Everything simply looks like a perfect nightmare, what a disaster. Everything is falling, breaking, cracking, and shattering._

_Tobio doesn’t know what he just exactly_ _**did**_ _, but what the boy sees right now is obviously because of his power, his uncontrollable power._

_The boy’s eyes are wide and his teeth are gritted as he merely looking at the scenes that are all happening on this moment. Tobio hears many footsteps, people are running around the area in panic and he also sees many people bleed, one by one._

_The flying vehicles, the tornadoes, the thunderstorm, and the cracking sound of the earth._

_Everything is a catastrophe._

_Tobio knows how powerful his air element can be, he awares of all the things he can damage so easily, and yet here he is, he still ends up destroying everything because of his power that out of control._

_Tobio wants to scream in agony, unknowing what to do. He wants to cry and curl up into a corner so no one can see him._

_Then suddenly, something hits him when he tries looking down the ground, just right in front of him he sees Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou, his own best friend, laying down on the ground with blood spreading everywhere, the shorter male isn’t moving, the blood just keep streaming from his body._

_**What the fuck have I done?!** _

_Tobio knows that he already fucked up many, many things in this world. But_ _**this**._

_This more than just fucked up._

_Not just he hurts many innocent people, some of them are probably dying right now, but Tobio also killed his best friend. His only best friend._

_Tobio looks at his hands—that won’t stop trembling—his breathing become heavy, and his eyes slowly darkening._

_Right at the moment, he finally sees Shouyou’s bloods are slowly flowing toward his shoes._

_Tobio gasps as he falls down, eyes wide and trembling, he touches Shouyou’s bloods without knowing what he’s even doing, his eyes are too focused on Shouyou’s face._

_He looks at the shorter male’s eyes, slowly opening, Tobio is clenching his fists as he carefully moves close beside the ginger haired boy._

_Shouyou smiles, weakly, at Tobio. “It’s okay, Kageyama.” The boy speaks out when his hand trying to reach the raven’s cheek._

_”H-Hinata I-I–” Tobio’s words are stuttering horribly._

_”It’s okay.” Shouyou says once more “This, all of this, isn’t your fault.”_

_”Fuck, Hinata! Why the fuck are you like this?! We both know this is my fucking fault! I’m an idiot for not being able to control my own power!” Tobio’s eyes are becoming watery by seconds “If I wasn’t so egoistic today, I’m sure any of this won’t happening at all! Every fucking thing that is happening right now is my fault!”_

_Shouyou smirks slowly “Don’t you think it’s too late for that, Kageyama? Even if you call the ambulance, I’ll be dead just by any seconds now.”_

_“Hinata..I’m sorry, t-this is all my fault!” Tobio cries out as tears falling down to Shouyou’s face._

_”Even if you say that, I can’t ever hate you Kageyama. I know you don’t mean this to happen, everything that is happening at this moment is just a huge accident that you made.” Shouyou chuckles “I’m sure everything will be okay eventually, just be optimistic alright? So stop being so edgy from now on!” He jokes._

_”How could you possibly joking right at the time like this?! Don’t you know what is happening to you right now!?” Tobio yells out._

_Shouyou laughs “Of course I know Bakeyama.”_

_”Then why?”_

_”Because I don’t want to make you sadder than you already are,” Shouyou smiles sadly “This is the first time I see that expression on your face and I decided that I don’t want to ever see it again, so please...”_

_”Please what..?” Tobio says with tears still flowing on his face._

_”Please don’t cry, Kageyama.” Shouyou begins “That look on your face is very disgusting, don’t you know that??” He suddenly teases, a laugh skips through Shouyou’s mouth._

_”S-Shut up!” Tobio tells him as he instantly wiping the tears off of his face._

_Shouyou smiles a little as he begins to look at the grey clouds on the sky, storms are everywhere, he sighs at the sight._

_”Kageyama, what are you gonna do now?” He asks._

_Tobio stares at him then the sky “I–“ He immediately looks away._

_“It’s okay Kageyama, I know you don’t mean it. This is just a huge accident, everything...” Shouyou begins to carefully closing his eyes “will be okay..” He finishes._

_Tobio bites his bottom lip as he tries to hold back the tears that are nearly coming out of his own eyes again._

_”I’m sorry, Hinata.” Tobio murmurs “I’m so sorry.”_

 

* * *

 

Keiji looks at the boy in front of him, who's panting and sweating heavily, he hears a low growl coming out the boy's mouth.

"C'mon Kageyama," Keiji levitate Kageyama using his power, bringing the boy closer to him "I know you can do better than this."

Tobio lifts his head, swinging his bangs to the side, and then look at Keiji's face. The older male could see the color of Tobio's pupils changed now.

Keiji smirks "Is that _mind control_? Are you gonna use your mind control toward me now?"

Tobio is taken aback, Keiji can see that, because Tobio's eyes suddenly turns back to his normal colors.

_So he’s right_. _That is mind control._

Keiji chuckles before he carefully places Tobio on the ground again.  
Tobio bites his lips as he looks away.

"You need to control your powers, Kageyama." Keiji begins as he moves his index finger under Tobio's chin "Your powers are very dangerous, it seems that way anyway, in what I have heard. You killed a lot of innocent human-beings once because you lost contr–"

" _That time_ and _this time_ are different!" Tobio yells, pulling the older male's collar without any warning. "That time I was– It was a mistake!!"

"A mistake which you can't fix." Keiji responds as he just letting the other male pulling his collar.

"I–" Tobio tightens his grip "I know." Keiji looks at him, he doesn't know how to say to this boy to make him feel better. Keiji is never been good at feelings nor emotions, so he can only stares at Tobio with sympathetic in his own eyes.

"That," Tobio continues as he looks at Keiji's eyes "won't happen again."

"Ah, is that so?" Keiji asks still with his usual flat expression, but Tobio nods at him.

"I just need to get used to the fact that I really do need to control these powers of mine." Tobio tells him.

Keiji sighs "I know you need to control it, Kageyama. But you need to also know, that you need to use it. Just because you trying to control it, it's doesn't mean you can't actually use it." The older explains as he moves Tobio's hands away from his collar. “Just be careful and try to be more aware, know the line, know when you need to stop, know when you actually must to hold back, calm yourself down and try to let it go.”

Tobio nods in understandable manner without saying a word in return.

Keiji lets out a relief sighs before a little smile appears on his face “Since you already understand all of that. Next time please don’t hesitate to attack me, okay? This is a training after all, if you keep your defenses or attacks without using your power, and I’m not talking about your mind control ability, okay?! Your rehabilitation can’t process, and if your rehabilitation can’t process, you just end up losing over control again. In fact, you can make it worse than before if that actually happen _again_.”

”What do you mean making it worse?!” Tobio asks as he grits his teeth.

“Huh? You don’t know?” Keiji suddenly forms a barely-visible low and dark-ish smirk, covering the previous small smile he made “If someone who has an ability or power like you keep refusing to use and letting out their own power, that power of his or her can easily burst and get out of control. Because one, you keep that power inside you when you seriously need to loosening or releasing it up so the power that you have won’t overwhelm inside, and two, once that power overwhelm, you can’t resist it. And when you know you definitely can’t resist it, you eventually letting it out, once that happen, everything will just blow up since you can’t even get a hold of your power anymore.”

Tobio widens his eyes, everything that Keiji said seems realistic yet unreal. The younger boy feels furious, unknowing what to do. He knows that he can’t let anything that happened in the past, happen again.

”You’re selfish, Kageyama. If that time you didn’t force yourself too much to beat your own best friend in a battle just so you can win, that _tragedy_ wouldn’t happen at all.” Keiji continues, narrowing his eyes.

Tobio inhales a breath, slowly and steadily stares at Keiji, as he begins clenching his fist strongly, obviously feeling the slow pain on his vein.

“What do you know?” Tobio’s expression turning dark, his eyes trembling as a small wicked grin makes it ways to the boy’s face.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Keiji asks back, slowly activating his power, by the look on Tobio’s face, the older knows that he just pushes the right button to riling and waking up Tobio’s elemental power. 

But, before Keiji even knows it, something already slashes his left cheek, making an open wound, Keiji blinks at that as he moves two fingers to touch the fresh blood.

Keiji then moves his gaze toward the other male, who has a very smug expression right at that moment.

”Ah..” Keiji tilted his head to the side “Of course. That’s _his_  other power, obviously it’s no wonder why he can easily damage every little thing in a blink of an eye without anyone realizing. How interesting.” he whispers to himself.

_Aerokinesis_.

Or air control, the user can create, shape, and manipulate the air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds surrounding the planet earth that is retained by the wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. And since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by or from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge.

Tobio starts to a make a little movement with his finger, making and generate the winds, before pointing it at Keiji, and just like that, a spin-tornado-like immediately move and attack Keiji. Tobio smirks maniacally when he sees Keiji got thrown to the hard rock texture wall behind him.

”Don’t ever underestimate me, Akaashi-san.” Tobio tilts his head to look at Keiji, who’s choking and groaning in pain.

Keiji tries moving his head to look at Tobio, the boy is staring at him with a very emotionless expression, it almost looks like he’s about to kill Keiji for real which makes the older male smirks. “What a scary look.”

Tobio instantly shakes his head. _Calm down, Tobio. Don’t let your own power overpower you. Control it._

“Anyway, our training is over, for the time being, since I already see both of your powers, now you’re coming with me.” Keiji says as he stands up, trying his best to ignore the pain on his spine.

Tobio raises his eyebrow at that “What?”

Keiji sighs as he tries to smile “I’m talking about our mansion of course.”

” _Our_?” Tobio cluelessly asks.

”Well since you still need a lot of work to do, so you can actually able to control your power, making sure that _accident,_  surely won’t happen again, you’re going to live with me and the other people that have the same super abilities, who also work under Ryuusei-san same like me.” Keiji tells him.

Ah, yes, Tobio remembers him. Ryuusei Kou. The man that introgated Tobio after that _accident_ , who knows that Ryuusei Kou aka the head of police agency is also a guy that has a super ability, and who would have thought that the guy also has someone, _possibly people_ , remembering the fact that Keiji just told him there were other people who live in the same mansion as him that have super ability too, that actually work under Ryuusei Kou.

Tobio doesn’t know whether to feel fortunate or unfortunate about this.

 

* * *

 

Tobio looks up and down, observing the mansion stand right before him “Woah, this mansion is...huge!”

”I know.” Keiji chuckles when he sees Tobio’s expression “C’mon, let’s go inside. Everyone is probably waiting for you.” He says before opening the door for Tobio.

The younger nods eagerly, slowly begin to walk inside the mansion. As he starts to look around, Tobio notices how fancy this mansion is, the furnitures and the picture frames of arts makes Tobio feels like he’s in a sort of museum. Keiji who has been walking behind Tobio, trying to sense the usual person that usually try to pull a prank on Keiji.

”Alright, Bokuto-san! You can come out now!” Keiji shouts out.

Tobio startles at the sudden tone Keiji is using, but after a few seconds, Tobio suddenly sees a figure slowly appearing on the wall. The figure has a spiky and eyes-owl like. 

“Ha! You got me again, Akaashi!” The figure laughs loudly before he moves closer to them.

_Uhh??_ Tobio merely tilts his head in a confused manner as he stares at the two of them.

”This is not your first time trying to prank me after all, but honestly Bokuto-san, can’t you sto–“ “Hohoho, who’s this, Akaashi?” The figure interjects which makes Keiji rolling his eyes in annoyance.

”That’s the guy Ryuusei-san talked about. His name is Kageyama Tobio.” Keiji responds, Tobio nods at him.

“Woah! No way! This is the guy?! Well, nice to meet you Kageyama! I’m Kotarou, Bokuto Kotarou!” The spiky haired figure tells him in a triumphant manner, a large grin is shown on his face.

”Nice to meet you too, uhh, Bokuto-san...?” Tobio replies unsurely.

Kotarou then turns back to Keiji “Oh and Akaashi, what’s up with your cheek?”

Tobio almost flinches, knowing the fact that he’s the one who done that, and don’t forget Keiji’s back, it probably full of new wounds. Unlike the cheek, but Tobio pretty sure that he fucked up Keiji’s back. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a little wound, it will probably heal up by tomorrow.” Keiji answers him.

”If you say so! Anyway, wait until the others know about this!” Kotarou says excitedly at Keiji before he runs away “Kuroo! Bro! Where you at?!” He yells out while running around the hall.

Keiji holds his forehead as a sigh escape his lips in disbelief “Just ignore that.” He tells Tobio.

And suddenly, Tobio feels like he’s definitely going to regret his decision for agreeing, to _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been planning to make this fanfiction for a while hehe  
> ≧ω≦
> 
> And yes, as you can see, I’m 100% Kageyama-centric trash!1!1!1 
> 
> Fyi guys, I still don’t know who will gonna be the endgame here tbh. Though, I’m sorry for the TsukiKage shippers here, but Kags will not end up with Tsukki, I can confirm this, cause you see I already planning to make Tsukki and Kuroo end up together. Don’t worry tho, there definitely TsukiKage moments sooo xD
> 
> p.s. sorry if there any typos/misspellings/spelling errors
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. The rest of them.

“Oya oya? So you’re _that kid_? Kageyama Tobio, right?” A guy with a cheshire grin plastered on his face winks at Tobio.

”And you’re?” Tobio asks bluntly, he can see that the guy was in a middle of a chessboard game with another figure who has a blonde hair that also begins to move his gaze toward Tobio, while fixing his glasses.

“Kageyama Tobio, used to be known as the king of tragedy. Age, 18 years old. Likes curry and milk. Has Aerokinesis and mind control as his powers, a human that obtain more than one power, hmm..that’s pretty rare. Interesting.” The blonde informs as he plays with one of the white rooks on his hand, grinning roguishly at Tobio.

Tobio widens his eyes at the sudden information about Tobio, it’s too detailed for Tobio liking. 

The black haired guy whistle playfully “Impressive, Tsukki~ You’re just as amazing as usual~” 

“Heh. For a user of _Gnosokinesis_ , like me, this is nothing. Kuroo-san.” The other responds smugly.

Tobio doesn’t know what exactly he need to do, Keiji is nowhere near him because he’s in the infirmary right now, Tobio remembers that Keiji says something about a girl named Kiyoko _something_ , who has a healing power, that also working under that Ryuusei guy, she’s apparently the caretaker in this mansion. That what Tobio heard from Keiji anyway.

”Kubro, I have been looking for you everywhere!” Suddenly another voice, but more familiar, and more _whiny_ , is heard.

“Yo Brokuto! How’s the prank?” The black haired male snickers.

“Akaashi-san is way too smart, Bokuto-san pranked him once, _almost_ _twice_. There’s no way he will fall for it again after that.” The glasses male mocks.

”Geez, Tsukki! Don’t need to be mean!” Kotarou groans whilst the black haired guy chuckles at him.

”Sorry for saying a fact, Bokuto-san.” The glasses says in the most unapologetic way which makes Bokuto huffs in return.

“Kageyama Tobio, right?” Tobio turns his head to look at another person, someone shorter than him, holding a PSP, eyes still up, looking at Tobio with a clueless expression, waiting for a respond.

“Y-Yes! H-How do you know me?” Tobio answers nervously.

”I heard about you quite a lot from Ryuusei-san, and I became curious, so I looked through your datas on the internet, mostly I found it on the government site though. You seem like you’re a good catch, Kageyama.” The make speaks calmly.

Tobio furrows his eyebrows “You went through the government site to find most of my datas? Isn’t that...forbidden?”

”Ah...” The other starts “I hacked it.”

”You’re what now?!”

”It’s an easy task for a _Datakinesis_ after all. As the user, myself, went through something government site like that to achieve a bunch of knowledge and powerful informations, it’s not a really difficult thing to do. So no worries.” The male responds lightly while the other people in the room snicker at that.

”I knew it! You were definitely doing something fishy a few days ago, Kozume-san! So that what was it!” The blonde exclaims.

“I thought you were pulling all nighter again to finish those video games of yours, but apparently it was not the case.” The cheshire grin appears on the other black haired male’s face, again.

Kotarou is the one that still laughing “That’s definitely a _Datakinesis_ for you!”

“Anyway, my name is Kozume Kenma.” The short male introduces himself as he tries to ignore the others.

“Nice to meet you.” Tobio nods.

”How rude of us, Tsukki! We haven’t introduce ourselves!” The black haired male yells out.

”It’s not like the _king_ needs to know our name or anything, although I don’t mind telling him if he actually, _really_ wanna know about it.” The blonde snickers as a wicked smirk make it ways on his face.

_So, he’s that type of guy, how annoying._ Tobio tries not to roll his eyes “Yes, please tell me your names. I don’t know what to call you two other than _annoying megane_ and _black chesire cat_ if you guys aren’t telling me your names.” He says as he stares at the blonde male.

The black haired male laughs at Tobio’s remark “It seems like you have your match now, Tsukki.” Kotarou high fives him, laughing alongside the male.

The blonde rolls his eyes, ignoring the other, while staring at Tobio with a smirk. “Well then your highness, if you insist. My name is Tsukishima Kei, and that _thing_ is Kuroo-san, or Kuroo Tetsurou.”  The other guy waves at Tobio with  his chesire grin.

Tobio nods “It’s nice to meet you, Kuroo-san,” he begins to turn his head again “and _hello there_ , Tsukishima.”

Kei simply raises his eyebrow, smirking at him “Hello to you too, Kageyama.”

“Alright then, since we all already finish our introductions, can we go eat our lunch now? Yachi told me that lunch almost ready.” Kenma says.

”Already? Awh! My game with Tsukki hasn’t finished yet!” Tetsurou grumbles.

”Just forget it Kuroo-san, you _obviously_ can’t beat me.” Kei says as he begins to put the chess inside the chess box.

”Just because you already beat me 3 times, it doesn’t mean I can’t beat you!” Tetsurou argues.

“Kuroo-san,” Kei starts “you haven’t forgotten about my ability, _have_ _you_?” He speaks arrogantly.

Tetsurou grits his teeth “You conceited little shit.”

”Heh.” Kei says in a mocking tone.

“Don’t worry Kageyama, they’re always like that.” Kenma tells Tobio, he probably realizes that Tobio has been looking at the other two with a confused yet curious face for a while now.

”Yeah! Let’s just leave them be and go eat now!” Suddenly Tobio feels an arm over his shoulder.

”B-Bokuto-san?”

Kenma sighs “Seriously Bokuto,” 

Kotarou snickers “C’mon Kageyama! If you agree to come with me to the dining room, I’ll tell you about my ability!”

”H-Hmm,” Tobio merely nods, letting himself get dragged by the taller male.

 

* * *

 

 “Cloaking?” Tobio questions after he chews his food as Kotarou nods at him excitedly with food still inside the spiky male’s mouth.

”So you’re a user with an ability to turn object and subject imperceptible or invisible?” Tobio continues.

”Exactly! You’re correct!” Kotarou responds after he swallows the food inside his mouth. “I can hiding it from even a clairvoyant sight, isn’t it amazing?! Who would have thought??”

”You’re smarter than I thought you would be. How intrigued, _king_.” Kei teases, holding a glass of orange juice in his hand.

“But since you mentioned something about clairvoyant which has no link whatsoever with cloaking, I’m gonna assume that there’s a clairvoyance user here?” Tobio ignores Kei as he begins to look around.

There’s only him, Kotarou, Kei, Tetsurou, Kenma, and lastly a still unknown girl (to Tobio) sitting on there while eating lunch. It can’t be that Kiyoko girl, so it’s probably someone else. Yachi maybe? Someone that did get mentioned by Kenma?

”A-Ah! Yes! I’m a _Clairvoyant_!” The girl suddenly feels flustered “My name is Yachi Hitoka!”

”Oh, sorry, I-I didn’t mean to startle you! I’m Kageyama Tobio by the way!” Tobio says.

“I feel really bad for Yachi-chan sometimes, even her clairvoyance can’t see through Bokuto when he’s using his ability, thus, also making her a victim of his pranks.” Tetsurou snickers as he looks at Kotarou.

”Anyway, do any of you guys know where the others?” Kenma asks while sipping his drink.

”Iwai and Oikawa are on a mission while the Miya twins are getting more groceries, I’m sure they all be back any minute. But, I don’t know where Akaashi is, I haven’t seen him at all today.” Tetsurou tells him.

”What? I thought Akaashi was with Kageyama?” Kotarou tilts his head cluelessly.

”He’s actually in the infirmary right now, Kiyoko-san is healing his back. I heard that Kageyama-kun almost knocked him out.” Hitoka moves her gaze to the latter “Is that true Kageyama-kun? Did you really hurt Akaashi-san?”

 “Ah..about that..” Tobio begins to rub his neck in a nervous manner.

”You did, didn’t you?” Kei smirks.

”Well it’s not exactly technically my fault when he’s the one who told me to attack him without hesitation.” Tobio growls at the glasses male.

“I-It’s okay! Kageyama-kun! I’m sure Akaashi-san will be fine!” Hitoka tries calming him down, because it almost looks like he’s about to attack Kei. “Just forget anything I said! Why don’t we go to your room now? You haven’t seen your room, have you? Let’s go! I’ll happily escort you there!”

“Thank god we have someone that has a healing ability here.” Tetsurou snickers while looking at the scene.

 

* * *

 

Keiji almost flinches when Kiyoko touches his back. 

“Is it _that_ painful?” Kiyoko asks, feeling worried.

”Yeah, you can say that.” Keiji sighs, Kiyoko starts to activate her power to heal Keiji’s bruises.

“I’m sorry Akaashi-kun, but this might take a while.” Kiyoko says after feeling the bruises on Keiji’s back.

Keiji nods “It’s alright Kiyoko-san, sorry for troubling you.”

“Even at the time like this you still manage to apologize, huh?” Kiyoko giggles.

“Even though he did hurt me..” Keiji begins, his eyes turning serious “I don’t think Kageyama is a bad kid at all.”

Kiyoko smiles behind him “You don’t see him as _the king of tragedy_ like everyone used to see and call him?”

”Of course not!” Keiji says out loud “Kageyama is trying his best right now, what he _did_ in past, doesn’t make him what he is in the present and future, I know because I can see that he still trying, I know he’s angry and frustrated, but I can see how hard he’s trying right now. The tragedy he made by his own self was just simply an accident, he was fifteen years old and his mindset was still very child-like, the fact he has two powers aren’t making anything better at all, it’s just make him even more pressured!” 

“Is that so?” Kiyoko speaks softly, still focusing herself on healing the other male’s back.

Keiji nods “Kageyama was selfish, probably still is. But I know that he’s trying hard right now. And I want to help him, I want to understand him at some point too.” He continues.

“Is that what you feel when you look at Kageyama-kun?”

” _What I feel_ , you say..” Keiji chuckles “What I feel right now don’t matter, it’s not like I’m good with emotions either anyway, people probably think I’m emotionless or something.”

“Just because you’re not good at emotions, it doesn’t make you an emotionless person.” Kiyoko responds back.

“I guess you’re right, Kiyoko-san.” Keiji smiles.

“The fact that you feel concern over Kageyama already proves it.” Kiyoko says calmly before pulling her hand away from Keiji’s back.

Keiji stands up steadily after all the pain on his spine is finally gone.

”Thank you as always, Kiyoko-san.” Keiji bows down after turning himself to look directly at Kiyoko. 

Kiyoko smiles at that as she moves her hand to reach Keiji’s head “Good work!”

“Huh?” Keiji looks up, feeling confused.

”You finished your first training with Kageyama-kun, so good work!” Kiyoko says more specifically with a smile on her face.

Keiji smiles as well “Thank you again Kiyoko-san.”

When Keiji begins to stand steadily again, Kiyoko immediately put a finger on Keiji’s graze, rubbing her finger gently and careful until the sight of the graze finally gone, like it’s never been there, and Keiji on the other hand only blinks his eyes, feeling surprised at the sudden movement Kiyoko just did to heal his wound on his cheek.

“Done, you’re good to go now.” Kiyoko smiles at him.

Keiji begins to move his hand to touch his cheek, trying to feel the graze, but there’s nothing.

”You know Kiyoko-san, I think you shouldn’t waste your power like that..I mean, it’s just a little wound, it probably will be gone by tomorrow anyway.” 

“It’s too late to say that, don’t you think?” Kiyoko says with a calming tone as she turning her heels “C’mon, we better get going, the others are probably waiting for us.” She says before walking ahead.

Keiji smiles at that “You’re too kind, Kiyoko-san.” he replies before walking as well.

 

* * *

 

_“You suck at this, Hinata!” Tobio snorts._

_Shouyou rolls his eyes “It’s not like you can do better than me!”_

_”Is that a challenge?” Tobio raises his eyebrow._

_”Maybe it is!” The shorter male exclaims._

_”Alright! Give me your notebook and pencil! Let me show you how to exactly make a dragon!” Shouyou gives Tobio both of his pen and notebook._

_Tobio grins as he begins to draw on the paper, scribbling carefully and gently, while imagining the picture on his mind, Tobio keeps his hand steady on the pencil, gripping it not too tightly. Shouyou looks at Tobio’s face with a curious face._

_”Are you done yet?” The ginger male asks._

_”Almost!” Tobio replies, his eyes are still focusing at the paper on that notebook, remembering all the detailed thing on his mind about the dragon, everything just like how he pictured. “Alright! Done!” Tobio tells him finally._

_“Really? Let me see!” Shouyou bursts out, quickly grabbing the notebook from Tobio’s hand._

_When Shouyou sees it, he widens his eyes “Woah, Kageyama-kun! I don’t know you can be this good at drawing!”_

_“Stupid Hinata! It’s just drawing, as long as you put your mind into it, everyone can draw as good.”_

_“Guys! Guys! Look at Kageyama’s drawing, isn’t it sooo cool?” Shouyou ignores Tobio, immediately rushing out of his seat to show off the art Tobio just made._

_Tobio rolls his eyes “That idiot seriously,” At the end_ , _he still can’t help himself but to smile at that._

“Hey, why are you smiling like that?”

An unfamiliar voice suddenly speaks out.

Tobio immediately opens his eyes, trying to make himself in a sitting position, but when that happens, he realizes how close the figure’s face with his. Tobio practically can feel the tip of the guy’s nose which makes Tobio flushes.

“Hmm?” The male raises his eyebrow, a smirk is shown on his face. “What’s up with that reaction?”

“Uh- Your face– it’s too close.” Tobio regret pointing that out because instead of backing away, the male only begins to move his face even closer than before.

Both of their lips almost meet, until–

“Oikawa, what do you think you’re doing?” Keiji begins to use his power to levitate the male that was caging Tobio. Then throw him away to the nearest wall.

“Ugh, seriously?” The brunette sighs before a bitter grin made it way to his face “This is what I get after doing all of that on the mission?”

“Ha! Serves you right Shittykawa!” A guy with another black hair speaks out.

”So mean Iwa-chan!” The brunette whines “You know I was only trying to tease him, I wasn’t exactly going to kiss him for real! Geez!”

Keiji sighs at that before he moves his gaze toward Tobio “Are you okay, Kageyama?”

”U-Uh, yeah, I guess.” Tobio responds while begin to stand up, still feeling lost though.

”So, you’re the guy Kou-san always talked about, huh?” Suddenly Tobio feels someone’s arms being wrapped around his neck.

”?!?” Tobio flinches, turning his head quickly, looking at another figure who merely stares at him with a flat look on his face.

Tobio still doesn’t know what exactly going on, why suddenly people are all over him!?

“Samu~, let him go already.” Tobio turns his head to look at another figure, who looks exactly the same as the guy behind him right now. 

”Ha, whatever.” And suddenly, the guy who stands behind him, is now standing beside the other guy who has the same face as him.

Honestly, what is going on here?!

“Seriously, the guy just got here, give him a break.” Kenma says while rolling his eyes.

Tobio hears some chucklings from Kotarou and Tetsurou after that.

”It still pretty funny though, can’t deny that. _King_ makes a bunch of interesting reactions.” 

Tobio still doesn’t understand why all of these people are in his room, he then moves his gaze to Hitoka who is hiding behind another girl. Then Hitoka mouths ‘ _I’m sorry, Kageyama-kun!_ ’ at him.

_How annoying_. His inner thought says inside his brain. Obviously feeling seriously annoyed now, Tobio rolls his eyes as he begins to activate his _mind control_ , his eyes start to change color–

But before anything else can happen, Tobio immediately activates his air power, making a fist near his own face, the sudden action makes the wind or more precisely, the air, overflowing on his face, which makes Tobio closes his eyes shut quickly.

Tobio breathes. _Control Tobio. Remember, control._

Then he opens his eyes with its normal color, to look at the others, but they all haven’t said anything after that, merely stare at Tobio, except Keiji who’s only sighing at the boy.

“What?” Tobio says finally.

“Wow..” The brunette guy that still has his back leaning against the wall, while in a sitting position, responds at him.

Tetsurou whistles, amusement is now all over his face.

 

* * *

 

They all _somehow_ end up assembling in the gigantic living room.

And Tobio feels very uncomfortable right now, he doesn’t even know why he decided to sit on the single couch, actually he should’ve just stand up instead of even sitting at all, because right now Tobio is stuck, both twins are sitting on each of Tobio’s side on the fucking sofa arms. But honestly, why the hell are they even sitting there when there’s a bunch of other couches?!

_Why god? Why?_

They both are staring at Tobio, one is staring with a smirk while the other is staring with a deadpan expression.

“Alright everyone, this is Kageyama Tobio, he will be under our care from now on.” Keiji introduces him to the other people in the room who still _possibly_ don’t know his name “Oh and Miya twins, can you two stop staring at him like that? He looks very uncomfortable.” He adds while giving the Miyas a sharp gaze. It almost seems like Keiji actually hears Tobio’s prayers.

“Sorry about that, Keiji-san, I just can’t help it!” One of the twin speaks out before looking back at Tobio “Anyway, the name is Atsumu, Miya Atsumu! Nice to meet you!” 

”And I’m Osamu, Miya Osamu.” The other twin says with a monotone voice and a little smile on his face while ignoring Keiji’s retort.

Tobio sighs while moving his gaze to the others now.

”It’s great to finally meet you Kageyama, Ryuusei-san talked about you quite a lot. By the way, the name’s Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime.” Another guy says.

“And I’m Oikawa Tooru! It’s nice to meet you Tobio-chan!” The previous guy that  _almost_ kissed him on his own room speaks.

”My name is Shimizu Kiyoko, but you may call me as Kiyoko.” The other girl that also wear glasses smiles at Tobio.

“Alright! Since Kuroo-san, Tsukishima, Kozume, and Hitoka-san already introduce themselves, that what I have heard from them anyway, and I know for sure that Bokuto-san already introduced himself, why don’t you tell them about your super abilities, Kageyama?” Keiji explains.

Tobio nods obediently at him “Well as you just saw a few minutes ago, I have more than one ability, they are _Aerokinesis_ and _Mind Control_. Thus, make me an air element user and a brainwashing user.”

”You have two super abilities? I always thought you only have one, aka Aerokinesis.” Atsumu says.

”Yeah, well...it’s because I don’t use mind control as much as I use  the air element.” Tobio replies.

“Oh! So that’s why!” Hitoka says with a smile on her face.

”What is it Yachi? Did you see something on Kageyama’s profile when you look at him? You’re a clairvoyant after all.” Kenma looks at Hitoka with a curious look.

”Yes! I saw that his mind control ability isn’t equal with his other ability, but that other ability of Kageyama-kun, Aerokinesis, is actually above his mind control.” Hitoka replies.

“Ehhhh?! Why though? Having mind control as a power is a blessing because you can command anyone to do anything you wan– Ouch! Iwa-chan! That hurts!” Tooru whines when Hajime hits the side of the brunette’s head.

”Kageyama isn’t you, Trashykawa! He’s here for a rehabilitation, not to be a troublemaker and an idiot like you!” Hajime retorts at his friend.

”Ughh..” Tooru groans while rubbing his head.

Keiji sighs at that as he begins to look at his wristwatch “Alright everyone, but let’s talk again later, it’s almost time for me and Kageyama’s training.”

“But Akaashi-san, is it really okay? You just got healed today.” Kei says.

“Well that’s true..”

Kei begins to show a smirk “Then It’s decided, I’ll be the one to train him today!” He chuckles  mischievously after that.

Tobio blinks a few times after hearing it “Wait, what?!”

 

 

 

_**Omake!** _

_A few hours ago..._

“We’re back!” Tooru, Hajime, and the Miya twins speak in unison after opening the dining room’s door.

”Woah, you guys are really late, Kageyama is probably already on his room right now thanks to Yachi-chan for escorting him.” Tetsurou says.

”Kageyama? As in Kageyama Tobio? You mean _that_ guy Ryuusei-san talked about?” Tooru asks.

“Yup! That’s the one!” Kotarou nods.

”What I’m wondering right now is, How do you guys even end up arriving here together?” Kei asks.

“Yeah, I’m actually pretty curious too..because two of you were on mission while the others were on groceries, oh and Miyas, where are the groceries?” Kenma questions when he looks at the twins both empty handed.

”Uhh..well,” Atsumu starts to rub his neck nervously.

”We both actually got lost.” Osamu says bluntly.

”And I found them wandering around back and forth on the same area after we finished our mission.” Hajime explains before chuckling.

”You guys should’ve been there! It was so funny!” Tooru laughs after saying that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Super Abilities •
> 
> Kageyama Tobio : Aerokinesis (Air control) and Mind Control  
> Akaashi Keiji : Gravikinesis (Gravity manipulation)  
> Tsukishima Kei : Gnosokinesis (Knowledge manipulation)  
> Kuroo Tetsurou : Telekinesis/Psychokinesis (Object manipulation)  
> Bokuto Kotarou : Cloaking (Invisibility)  
> Iwaizumi Hajime : Pyrokinesis (Fire control)  
> Oikawa Tooru : Mnemokinesis (Memory manipulation)  
> Miya Atsumu : Nonreality (Unreality manipulation)  
> Miya Osamu : Teleportation  
> Kozume Kenma : Datakinesis (Data manipulation)  
> Yachi Hitoka : Clairvoyance (Second sight)  
> Shimizu Kiyoko : Healing  
> Ryuusei Kou : LRW or Limitless Reality Warping (Logic manipulation)


	3. A surprisingly normal yet unexpectedly interesting king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the rating because just in case

_What. The. Fuck._

Tobio stares at the piles of books beside him on the table, holding a pen on his hand, while begin to look at some of the papers that filled with a bunch of theories, explanations, and questions to answer that also laying there on that very same table.

”W-Wait, this is a training?” Tobio asks while looking at Tetsurou who’s still helping Kei with the books, since Tetsurou has a _Telekinesis_ it won’t be a problem at all telling him to move all those books from the upper shelves there.

”Don’t you know what  _Gnosokinesis_ actually is, king?” Kei asks back while walking toward Tobio with an arrogant smirk. Tetsurou snickers after hearing that, still floating the books.

Tobio looks down at the paper, slowly begin to think. _Gnosokinesis, or known as Knowledge manipulation, with this ability you can receive, control, create, steal, and even destroy one’s knowledge. Someone with this power can manipulate other’s mind way too easily, but most people who don’t know anything deep yet about this power will think as it’s just an half-assed ability, since the user itself isn’t the best at combat nor fighting, but Tobio knows better than that, plus there’s no way someone like him can ever beat a Gnosokinesis brain and mind._

“Woah, king, you’re actually pretty smart, eh?” Kei teases.

Tobio startles at the voice, he didn’t realize that he was speaking his mind out loud.

“I’m surprised you know _that much_.”

“Shut up, now you’re just making fun of me.” Tobio grunts. “I still don’t understand  _this_ , what is _this_?

“Your training of course,” Tetsurou says after putting all the books on Tobio’s table.

“Huh?”

”I thought you already have the idea by now, Kageyama-kun.” Tetsurou smirks “You know that Akaashi and Tsukishima are two different people, right? So of course it would make sense if they don’t have the same method of trainings. Akaashi has Gravikinesis, an user that manipulate gravitation, so of course he trains you outside, perhaps in a field. But Tsukki doesn’t have that type of power, his power is–“

” _Knowledge_.” Kei continues immediately “Which mean, my method of training will always relate to knowledge, just like Kozume-san. Just like him, I have no interest in battle, combat or anything psychical like that, users like us don’t need it, we don’t need to _fight_.”

Tobio stares at him. _Of course you don’t need it. All you have to do is manipulate someone’s knowledge then corrupt it until they forget how to walk._

“But, I don’t have that type of power in me tho, so is it really alright?...For me, I mean.” Tobio asks.

Tetsurou looks like he’s about to say something but Kei already beat him to it “You fought already, didn’t you? You already let out your steam, correct?”

Tobio merely nods at him in return.

”Then it’s no problem at all.” Kei begins “You’re in a rehabilitation after all, training with and using the knowledge is also a step to be rational. And you know, the most calmest people are the most rational one, thus, if you can be a rational guy, you can easily control yourself and your powers.”

_Wow, this guy sure knows a lot about knowledges..I wonder what kind of brain he has.._

Tobio thought while forming a small smirk on his face.

”That’s definitely a _Gnosokinesis_ for you!” Kuroo snickers before he turns his heels to walk toward the library’s door, deciding to leave the two of them alone.

”So? Are you ready to finally getting more _knowledges_ now?” Kei smirks at Tobio, sitting across him.

“It’s not like I have a choice anyway.” Tobio answers bitterly yet very understandably.

 

* * *

 

Keiji leans his back while sitting on the single couch, moving his palm under his chin, elbow on the armrest. He stares at Kotarou and Atsumu. Who are now busy chit-chatting about something related to a game, Keiji doesn’t quite catch what kind of game they’re actually talking about since they both talk pretty fast with each other.

“Ugh, so noisy..” Keiji turns his head to look at beside him, and there it is, an annoyed Miya is there, laying back on the sofa, head on the armrest while holding a fashion magazine.

“I know what you feel, Osamu.” Hajime says with a bitter smile, walking toward the annoyed twin to sit beside him, giving him a cup of tea. 

“Half of the people in this place are such a pain in the ass.” Osamu says after thanking Hajime for the tea “I just hope the new kid won’t be like _them_.” He continues while giving Atsumu and Kotarou a sharp look.

“He’s alright..” Keiji murmurs, hiding a smile.

”What? Did you say something, Keiji?” Osamu raises his eyebrow after turning his head to look at Keiji.

”Oh it’s nothing, I was just saying that Kageyama is alright.” Keiji says more clearly now.

“For someone that almost got knocked out by him, you sure are something, Keiji-kun.” Osamu teases.

Keiji doesn’t say anything in return, it’s not like he has to anyway. He’s a guy with few words, that what most people called him anyway. Keiji doesn’t speak much unless it’s necessary, not that people mind though. You can say that, Keiji is more of a listener than a talker.

“So? How was it, Akaashi?” Hajime suddenly asks.

Keiji turns his head again, this time looking at the person beside Osamu. “What do you mean?”

”I’m talking about your training with Kageyama, how was it?” 

Keiji closes his eyes then, moving his index finger to his forehead, trying to form all the words so he need to explain carefully. Then, Keiji opens his eyes, leaning back his head, and looking at the ceiling.

”Kageyama is very strong in term of his element power, not to mention it’s Aerokinesis, which means we hardly can tell when he’s gonna attack since he uses the air, something not visible like that, he can definitely kill people easily before they even realize it.“ Keiji explains.

”Even though you have Gravikinesis..?” Osamu questions.

”I have Gravikinesis, he has Aerokinesis. We both a user with the concept of air, but we use it differently. While he, the one who fully in control. I’m, the one who play with it the most.” Keiji continues.

”I still don’t quite get it,” Osamu pauses “What makes you two _different_ in a way?”

“He has acces to manipulate the air, so of course he has full control. But I have access to manipulate the gravitation _of the air_ , thus makes me the player instead of the controller, since I merely play with the air to manipulate the gravity of it.” Keiji clears out.

”Oh I see,” Osamu nods “I think I kind of get it now!” 

”If I didn’t underestimate him _that time_ on our training, I know this won’t happen.” A bitter memory of the first training he had with Tobio suddenly pops out.

“Oh my, what’s this? The great Akaashi Keiji let his own guard down? For the first time?” Osamu teases while Hajime merely chuckles at that.

”It was a mistake I swear to god that will never happen again.” Keiji tells them.

”But you know,” Osamu begins to change the subject “He, Tobio-kun, is actually look _normal_.”

”Now that you mention it...” Hajime moves his fingers on his chin.

”What do you two mean?” Keiji raises an eyebrow.

”Well..I just expect and thought that he might look, you know, probably a lot more different..” Osamu begins.

”Yeah, not to mention he’s the cause of that _tragedy_ , but like Osamu said, the guy, he actually looks normal, pretty decent even, I might add.” Hajime continues.

Keiji looks at them for a moment in disbelief, blinking his eyes a few times, before he finally laughs loudly. Even making the other two guys (Kotarou & Atsumu) who were still talking until a second ago with each other looking at his direction.

“Woah, did I miss something??” Tetsurou who just walked in the room suddenly feels very confused.

 

* * *

 

Tobio sneezes a few times.

Kei looks at him strangely “Is there something wrong?”

“I think someone is talking about me right now.” Tobio answers while stroking his nose.

“Right, right. Anyway, you better focus.” Kei says as he pointing his finger on one of the pages on the book “Look, this is the exact explication for that question you need to answer. Read every detail of it, don’t you even dare miss a word, okay _King_?”

Tobio rolls his eyes but end up nodding his head to the taller blonde anyway, before he finally starts to read it.

Kei smirks, leaning his back on the chair while moving his foot on the table. Staring at Tobio’s serious face. Kei can see that Tobio _surprisingly_ actually want to study hard, it pretty obvious by the look on his eyes he’s serious about this, and the guy isn’t exactly stupid either, Kei knows that. But, usually someone like Tobio is quite hard to deal with, so who would have thought that he actually pretty obedient?

That’s not the only thing Kei surprised about, he surprised that Tobio hasn’t use his mind control yet. Not that Kei wants to be mind controlled or anything, but honestly, if Tobio really doesn’t want to do this he can just use his power. The same way like Kotarou, when all the guy want is playing, he just uses his cloaking so he can run away from this type of training sessions without anyone noticing, or Osamu, when the guy just doesn’t feel like it, he just usually uses his teleportation to escape, leaving his twin by himself. 

But Tobio, he’s strangely, actually, studying..? Serious even.

“Hey _King_ ,”

“What the hell do you want now?” Tobio speaks while he begins to write something on the paper.

“Why?” Kei moves his body to sit steadily, pulling his legs away back to the ground.

“Why what? Be more specific, dumbass!” Tobio looks like he about to roll his eyes.

“Why haven’t you use your power yet?” Kei asks.

Tobio then looks up “What do you mean?”

“You know, I don’t really care if you actually want to do this training or not, I’m not really forcing you either. So, obviously you can just use your mind control without any problem if you _really_ don’t want to do it. It’s not like I will have a problem with it, honestly, like I said, I don’t really care.” Kei says more clearly.

“What makes you think I would do that?” Tobio looks at Kei cluelessly.

“You wouldn’t?” Kei a little bit taken aback at the reaction he got.

“Of course not, why would I do that in the first place if I actually want to learn?” Tobio says with serious tone.

When Kei hears it, he almost can’t believe it, it feels strange, really. Too strange.

Someone like Tobio? Someone as hot-headed as him? Actually want to study? He actually wants to do this type of training?

How surprisingly intriguing.

Kei begins to show a smirk “Is that so?”

“Listen idiot, just because some people hate this type of training, the non-battle ones, doesn’t make me one of that people.” Tobio starts “If I can do something, I’ll do my very best to do it, so there’s no way I’ll be backing out this training now.”

Kei sighs at that response “Damn, King.”

”What now?”

The blonde male chuckles slightly “Who would have thought that someone like you can be this interesting.”

”Huh?” Tobio looks at Kei like he’s crazy.

”At first, I expected you to be just as troublesome, just like most people who live here,” Kei smirks as he moves his face closer to Tobio’s “But I was wrong, I misjudged you. You’re actually far more interesting than I thought you will be, _Kageyama_.”

 

* * *

 

The training is finally finished, Tobio is already outside the library, while Kei is already walking ahead of him nearing the living room to meet Keiji and gives him the report.

One thing that still remain in Tobio’s head though, is Kei’s words, the dark-blue eyed boy still doesn’t get what the tall blonde is trying to say to him.

Tobio shrugs, starting to walk also, but instead of the living room, Tobio decides to just go upstairs. Probably resting his head for a while until it’s time for dinner wouldn’t be so bad.

Then Tobio starts to walk on the staircase, trying to remember the way to his room. But then, when he finally upstairs, he sees someone familiar sitting on one of the couches there, the figure has his elbow on the armrest while he’s holding a chocolate chip cookie, and his other hand is holding a book, the figure doesn’t seem to notice Tobio’s presence since he looks too focus with reading his book, but what makes Tobio’s cheeks reddened, is the fact that the figure isn’t wearing anything on his upper body, it seems like the figure just got out of a shower because the towel is still hanging on the figure’s neck. Tobio instantly shakes his head, he begins to walk away, trying to pretend he _didn’t_ just see that.

“Like what you see, Tobio?” The voice is piercing Tobio’s heart.

“G-Good evening, Oikawa-san.” Tobio greets after he turns to look at the figure again.

Tooru hides his smirk with his book over his face “What are you doing here? I thought you were training with Megane-kun?”

“Uhh, yeah, well..” Tobio begins to rub his neck “Our training has finished, so I decided to just go back to my room to rest for a while.”

“Ah, I see..” Tooru starts “Was it hard for you?”

“Not really.” Tobio answers honestly.

Tooru nods at that “Why don’t you come here for a bit?”

Tobio blinks for a few times.

”Excuse me?”

“I know you heard me, Tobio-chan.” Tooru says while his book still covering his face “Just come here for a bit, sit with me.”

Tobio gulps before nodding his head and walk closer to the brunette.

Tooru begins to move his book away, putting it on the table beside the plate of the cookies. 

“Since we were stepping on a wrong foot a few hours ago with each other, and I can’t say it wasn’t because of me, because I know it was, I want to apologize.” Tooru looks up to meet Tobio’s eyes.

Tobio widens his eyes before he looks away, remembering that time Tooru almost kissed him, Tobio can feel his cheeks get even warmer now.

The brunette chuckles at the reaction “You’re really adorable, you know that?”

Tobio doesn’t say anything in return, but Tooru can see how flustered Tobio looks. _How cute_.

“C’mon Tobio, sit with me.” Tooru says while patting the empty spot beside him.

The younger nods as he tries to turn his head back to look at the brunette before he finally sitting down beside the male.

“Let’s have some small talks,” Tooru says with a smile on his face “shall we?”

Tobio swears to god his heart almost skip a beat after seeing that.

“O-Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts:  
> \- Tobio is the only person that has two super abilities  
> \- Kotarou and Atsumu were actually talking about a game Kenma was playing on his room  
> \- Kei likes Kenma the most as his partner in crime  
> \- Kiyoko and Hitoka are usually the ones who prepare food for everyone


	4. His memory.

“O-Okay.”

Tobio feels nervous, Tooru knows that. 

“Here,” Tooru grabs the plate “Have some of these cookies.”

Tobio nods before he moves his hand to grab the cookie from the plate Tooru is holding.

“Thank you,” Tobio says as he begins to put the cookie in his mouth. Tooru smiles when Tobio’s eyes suddenly sparkled after biting it.

“So? How’s the taste? Delicious, right?” Tobio nods quickly as a smile creeps on his face.

_So adorable_. Tooru thought while smiling at the younger.

“Here, you can have it all if you want.” The brunette put the plate on the table, but closer to Tobio.

Tobio stares at Tooru, feeling hesitant despite the fact he’s loving the cookie. “But..it’s yours, isn’t it?”

“It is! Hitoka-chan made it for me,” Tooru pauses “but you can have it all if you want, I don’t really mind.”

Tobio nods “If that’s the case..” He grabs the plate then turn to look at Tooru, moving the plate in front of the older male, “Let’s share it.” 

Tooru is taken aback at that, he can feel his own face burning slightly. 

_Stay still my heart. Stay still._

“I-If that what you want, Tobio-chan.” Tooru says while grinning at the younger.

Tobio nods while Tooru grabs the cookie “Shall we begin our small talk then?” The brunette continues before biting it all.

“What do you wanna talk about?” Tobio asks after putting the plate on the table.

Tooru smirks “Isn’t it obvious?”

“What?” Tobio asks cluelessly.

“I wanna talk about _you_ of course!” 

After saying that, Tooru throws his arm over Tobio’s shoulder, pulling the younger against his exposed chest. And on the other hand, Tobio’s face is as red as a tomato, the action the brunette _did_  is just way too sudden that Tobio can’t even react nor say anything about it. All he knows that he’s already has his head leaning over the older’s chest. Tobio can feel his heart about to burst any moment, he just doesn’t know what to do nor what to say. 

Tooru who sees that, is on the edge of laughter, the younger boy looks way too shocked and nervous, Tooru quite liking these reactions he got.

“Hmm~? Are you okay, Tobio?” Tooru asks, moving his chin on top of Tobio’s head.

Tobio can feel the wetness on Tooru’s abs, but when he’s about to pull himself away from the older, Tooru already put an arm on his side-waist. Tobio seriously feels like he’s about to die.

Tooru chuckles lowly, his face turning to something _dark._  Moving his lips to a thin line, he begins to wrap both of his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling him even closer. Tobio almost jolts when he feels Tooru’s lips on his earlobe, the raven haired male can feel the older’s breath.

“Hey Tobio-chan,” Tooru says huskily near the other’s ear “You really were a monster, weren’t you?”

Something, Tobio can feel something hit his brain so suddenly. It feels like someone hit him with a rock.

“But it feels quite strange, don’t you think?” Tooru smirks “Because I can’t actually believe someone as _dreadful_ as you can actually be this _lovable_.”

Tobio’s eyes twitch at the change of tone Tooru is using at the moment, and suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Tobio already standing on the air. But when Tobio used the windy air to float, he didn’t realize that he made the plate along with the cookies fell to the ground. 

Tooru begins to process what just happened, blinking his eyes a few times as he looks at the shattered plate and cracked cookies on the floor.

Tobio only looks down at him, while still using his power, he can feel the air surround him begin messing with his raven hair.

The brunette hasn’t looked up yet, his eyes are still on the ground, but then suddenly he feels something lingering on his neck.

Tobio still hasn’t said a word, his face wasn’t like anything before, all you can see right now in Tobio’s face is _madness_. Every part of his expression look like it’s filled with enormous anger.

On the other hand, Tooru is still busy touching his own neck, rubbing his fingers on his neck to feel something liquidy and thick.

“Ah..” Tooru finally realizes what it is when he looks at his fingers.

_Blood._

Tooru grins as he begins to lick his fingers “ _How adorable_.” He says while looking up.

Tobio grits his teeth when both of his eyes meet with Tooru’s brown ones.

“You,” Tobio starts as he floats closer toward his face, it was so fast that it didn’t last for even a second, but instead of feeling surprised, Tooru merely smirks at the younger, who is now glaring dagger at him _right_ in front of his face.

Tobio backs Tooru on the couch until the brunette’s head touching the wall behind it, both hands are caging Tooru on his place.

“What did you do?” Tobio asks with gritted teeth.

Tooru raises his eyebrow “What are you talking about, _Tobio_?” He says with such an innocent voice.

“You,” Tobio looks down, covering his forehead and eyes with his bangs “You _saw_ my pasts, didn’t you?”

Tooru smirks wickedly “The correct term is _memories_ , Tobio-chan.”

The younger looks up instantly after that “You _saw_ my _memories_?!”

“Yup~! My ability is _Mnemokinesis_ aka memory manipulation~!” Tooru says cheekily while making a peace sign with his hand.

Tobio’s eyes are trembling, he begins to unactivate his power. Then, he just stand there, in front of Tooru while doesn’t know what to do anymore.

His bangs are over his face again, covering some parts of it. He probably looks like he’s about to cry, because not just his eyes, but his whole body tremble.

“W-What did you see?”

Tooru smirks “Oh, I saw a lot of stuff there Tobio-chan.” He says while pulling Tobio’s collar “The fact you’re actually so endearing but your memories aren’t, is indeed something extremely interesting.” Tooru continues, saying it close to Tobio’s ear this time.

Tobio looks up, shaking his bangs to the side, his eyes’ color begin to change quickly. “Oikawa-san,” he begins, forming a smirk on his face while looking directly at Tooru “Don’t mess with me.”

Tooru widens his eyes while his body jolts suddenly. The younger chuckles darkly at that.

“ _Mind Control_ is indeed a very blessing power, Oikawa-san.” Tobio speaks while moving Tooru’s hands away from his collar.

Tooru’s eyes are empty, it’s just blank. He looks like _dead_.

“Now now,” Tobio grins “Why don’t you tell me what you _saw_ , Oikawa-san?”

Tooru nods obediently while begins to speak “I saw the memory when you were on that _tragedy_ , and I watched the look on your face, you looked very scared. Everyone was on danger because of your uncontrollable power, I saw people were dying and people that wouldn’t stop running away back and forth. But you didn’t do anything because of how scared you were, then I saw another person laying near in front of you, he had a ginger hair and a small body, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. He was bleeding terribly and all you could do was sitting there beside him, and the last thing I know, you were _crying_.”

Tobio feels surprised, the details on every sentences that came out from the brunette’s mouth seems so surreal. 

_**This guy..** _

Tobio’s body suddenly twitch when he hears his inner self spoke. The young male grits his teeth as he moves both of his hands on Tooru’s neck, making the towel fall to the ground.

“ _Tooru_ , right?” Tobio smirks darkly “You sure have the _guts_ to know about my pasts, huh?”

Tooru simply nods obediently.

Tobio’s grip tightens as a low laugh escapes his mouth. “Since you already know about all of that...then I have no choice but to _**kill you now**_.”

The younger male laughs once more before he makes a strong a hold on the brunette’s neck, suffocating him slowly.

Tooru, the one is still under Tobio’s control, still doesn’t do anything in return to fight back.

But then Tobio looks at Tooru, he widens his eyes when he sees Tooru’s real reflection inside his body, he is in so much pain right now. Tobio sees Tooru’s eyes shut, then he looks at the way Tooru’s mouth move.

“Wak-wake..u-up..”

_Oikawa-san!_

“T-Tha..That’s...no-not...y-you..”

_Oikawa-san!!_

“T-To-Tobio..!”

_Oikawa-san!!!_

Tobio’s eyes suddenly turn back to normal, and without even realizing it, he already moves his hands to hug the older male while hiding his face on the male’s shoulder.

Tooru blinks a few times as he pants heavily and roughly, slowly moving his hand to caress Tobio’s hair.

“O-Oikawa-san,” Tobio’s body tremble against him “I–”

“I’m sorry.” Tooru cut him off “It’s my fault, don’t worry.” He says while he still panting as he pulls the other male even closer with his right hand.

Tooru put his face on Tobio’s hair “Stop trembling, will you?”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” Tobio keeps saying nonstop.

Tooru huffs. _I went too far this time. I’m the one who should’ve said sorry to you, Tobio._

Tobio hugs Tooru tighter than before as his body still trembling.

The brunette lifts his head, sighing slightly before saying “I’m gonna erase it.”

“H-Huh? W-Wha-What d-do yo-you me-mean?” _Even his voice is trembling so much..._

Tooru moves his finger under Tobio’s chin, forcing the latter to look up.

“I’m gonna erase your memory about what _just happened_. I want you to forget about it, okay?” Tooru closes the distance between their faces.

“But Oikawa-san that–” 

Before he can finish his sentences, Tobio already feels his body slowly going weak, his eyes are blurry, and his brain won’t function either.

Then just like that, Tobio losts his conscious. Fortunately, Tooru is able to catch him before he falls backward from the older male’s lap.

“It’s okay, Tobio.”

Tooru smiles as he begins to stand up, carrying Tobio with both of his hands, bridal style.

_“I‘ll protect you from now on.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asshole!Tooru turns to Sweet!Tooru
> 
> Idek guys xD


End file.
